The Words I Left For You
by shadowblack21
Summary: Kagome can no longer find any more excitement in life and searches for something to fill that void in her life. A chance meeting with a certain silver haired character will end up changing her life in ways she never imagined. IxK maybe a little SxM
1. A Figment of My Imagination

Hey folks. Decided to start a new story and everything. I hope you guys like it and don't go too hard on me now; it's only my second fanfic and my first attempt at an Inuyasha Fic. If you guys want, I mean you could always check out my other story ya know maybe leave a comment or two even though it's finished already. And for those waiting on an Epilogue, I promise I'll get it out but I want to make it fit nice. Well here goes the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't Inuyasha or any of its characters. Just my story.

**Summary:** Kagome was always a normal child by any standards, but is one of the most popular girls at her college. She is idolized by most and liked by all. Lately Kagome has been feeling that everything around is stuck in a routine. She can't seem to find excitement or fulfillment in anything anymore, until she decides to go on a little adventure that will change her life forever.

* * *

"_Imagination disposes of everything; it creates beauty, justice, and happiness, which are everything in this world."

* * *

_

A beautiful raven haired girl walked down the walkway away from a huge building that had the words "Jansen Hall" Printed on the side. She was about 5'6", wearing a mini skirt that didn't go up too far but was a little bit above her knees with a loose white blouse. People left and right could be seen waving and greeting her with smiles on their faces.

"Kagome!" Another girl called out running out of the same building with her backpack slung over her shoulder.

She was about the same height as Kagome with the same black hair, but her hair was up in a pony tail and she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with the words "Bite Me" written across her front. She came up and began walking next to Kagome visibly slumping under the weight of her backpack.

"Hey Sango. Why do you have so many books in your bag?" Kagome asked after seeing how hard Sango was struggling to carry the bag.

"Damn that Mr. Johnson, giving us so much homework for over the weekend, just because Spring Break is coming up soon. I know that Finals are coming around, but I mean really." Sango said with a huff fixing the bag once again as it began to slide down her shoulder.

"Eh…I don't really care. I mean does school and stuff really matter all that much? I mean you learn all this crap to get into a college, when you probably won't even study half of the things you learned because you just study your major. I mean we should start studying for our majors now if you ask me." Kagome said with a bored tone in her voice.

"Yeah, but you probably don't even know what you wanna major in right now anyways. So it would be a total waste of time, especially if you decided to change your major." Sango retorted.

"You know what? AGRH!! Forget it. I can't stand this anymore! There's no excitement in my life anymore. Why can't something new just come out and show yourself!" Kagome said raising her hands to the sky as if God was going to throw something out of the sky just for her.

A bunch of kids turned and stared at Kagome, wondering what she could possibly be doing, while others, mainly the males of the campus, turned just to look at her for awhile.

"C'mon. Things really can't be all that boring, I mean Spring Break is coming up soon, and we always have fun then." Sango said trying to cheer up her friend.

"Bleh, that's too far away. I want some excitement now."

Kagome and Sango both walked into the parking lot to get into their cars. Sango had a black Jeep Wrangler that even though being a few years old, looked brand new. Kagome, on the other hand, had a nice gray Acura TL that she had just gotten for her birthday. Kagome had turned 19 a few weeks ago, and her mom had bought her this car for a present. Kagome didn't know what she did to deserve the car, but she wasn't complaining.

Getting into their cars, they pulled out of the parking lot and stopped at the stop light which was currently signaling red. Kagome looked over at Sango and got an idea. She began to rev her engine challenging Sango to a little race down the straightaway. Sango just looked over at Kagome with a grin and revved her engine to accept. Kagome and Sango turned back to the light and waited it to turn green.

'_Come on. Come On. Come On. Come on. Come on. ALRIGHT GOOO!'_

The two fishtailed out of their positions and began to speed down the street. At first Sango had the lead down the stretch, but Kagome's Acura quickly caught up and overtook Sango with breakneck speed. As Kagome passed Sango she turned back and looked at Sango who just stuck out her tongue, which Kagome promptly returned.

'_My God! This is the most excitement I've had all week.'_

As Kagome was thinking, she didn't notice the stop sign she was about to run. She didn't notice the car coming down the side street. The only thing she noticed was the look of fear that came over Sango's face as she slowed down she seemed to be yelling something to her, but Kagome couldn't make it out. She turned around to see what Sango was pointing at, but the last thing she saw was the terrified look of the driver of the car in front of her as her car slammed into it and T-boned it at the intersection. And then everything went black for Kagome.

* * *

Kagome wake up in an all white room with only the sounds of a beeping monitor to keep her company. Feeling extremely groggy and lightheaded, she attempted to sit up and take in her surroundings. It seemed that there were a few flowers and cards scattered all over the table in front of her bed. Her body ached all over and she looked down to see her arms filled up nicely with a couple of bruises and cuts. Kagome looked down at her hands which seemed to be shaking and tried to remember what exactly had happened, but found that she couldn't.

All she could remember was that face of the person in the car, and it scared Kagome that she had instilled that kind of fear in anyone. She didn't know what happened, but she could almost certainly say that she had gotten into a serious car accident. She hoped that the other person had also made it out alive. Kagome didn't know what she could do if she had caused another person's death that was the one thing she never ever wanted to do.

Just then, a nurse walked in and took her chart out from the foot of her bed.

"Well Mrs. Higurashi, seems that you had one hectic day. Well I'm happy to inform you that you have no major internal injuries and no brain damage. Isn't that just great? Well we would like to keep you a few days just to make sure nothing goes wrong because the doctors still need to run a few test on your lungs because there seems to be a few discrepancies, but nothing to major. Well aside form that you seem to be fine. Are you hungry? Is there anything that you I can do for you?" the nurse said almost dizzying Kagome at the speed she was talking.

"Uhh…well, how long do you think I'm going to have to stay here?"

"Well after they finished all the test and such, I would say only about 3-4 days. And don't worry, it won't be so bad. I mean the food kind of sucks and there's nothing really to do but watch TV, but you can meet tons of interesting people while you're here. I guarantee it."

Kagome just sat there looking out the window and contemplated what she was going to do for the next 4 days. What could she possibly do? Who could she possibly meet? Nothing and No one. Taking the silence as an end to their conversation, the nurse began to walk out of the room, but not before Kagome noticed and asked the one thing that was really stuck in her mind.

"Wait. Can…Can you tell me how the other person is?" Kagome asked hesitantly, not knowing if she really wanted to know or not.

"The other person in the accident? Well she's not on my rounds, but from what I know she got out relatively well considering the speeds at which you to crashed. Thank God for airbags huh? She's doing about as well as yourself, but she's in a different part of the hospital so I don't know if you'll get to see her."

Kagome let out a breath that she had been holding in since she asked the question. At least now her conscience could rest a little bit easier, even though it still felt guilty for causing the whole accident in the first place.

"Thanks. By the way do you know her name?"

"Your welcome. And her name? Let's see…I believe her name was Ayame Iris. If I'm not mistaken, she's about the same age as yourself too." And with that the nurse bowed her head and left the room after a last word of goodbye.

* * *

Later on that night, Kagome was just sitting in her bed watching old show reruns bored out of her mind once again.

'_If possible, I could be more bored than I was at school. All this because I wanted just a little bit of excitement. I mean is that really too much to ask for. It can't really be this boring. This can't be all that life has to offer.'_

Kagome sighed as she turned off the TV now sitting in a darkened room only lit by a beside lamp and the moonlight spilling through her window blinds. Kagome looked at the blinds for a second and decided that she wanted to have a nice view of the outside when she woke up. Standing up despite the aching dull pain that coursed through her body, she walked over to the window to open the blinds and let the moonlight seep into the black room. Lifting them all the way up, Kagome began to appreciate the beauty of the garden that lay beneath her. There were flower bushes of all kinds as well as perfectly shaped into figures of various shapes. As she was looking at the rest of the garden, Kagome couldn't help but notice the shadow that seemed to encompass a large portion of her new found garden.

'_What is that shadow? It could just be a tree or something, but there aren't any trees shaped like that. Maybe its part of the building, but it looks like it's in the shape of a person.'_

Kagome looked up from the shadow and searched atop the buildings enclosing the garden for any signs of what was making that offending shadow. What ever she was expecting it was far from what she found. Standing on the corner of the building next to hers, a tall slim man looked up into the moon. He seemed to have long silver hair that shined brightly in the moonlight, giving him an eerie, yet appealing aura that entranced Kagome for more than a few seconds.

During these precious seconds, Kagome noticed that this man was indeed quite handsome and had the most amazing eyes she had ever seen. His eyes were the most spectacular shade of amber that seemed to be smooth and intoxicating like pools of molten liquid. As she was staring into his eyes, he suddenly turned to look at her, startling her out of her trance. He seemed to be debating on whether or not he would acknowledge her presence before turning back to the moon one last time before he jumped from top of the roof, but Kagome couldn't describe how he "fell." He didn't seem to be falling as much as he was gliding down to the floor beneath him. Right as he was about to pass behind a tree and escape Kagome's curious stares, he turned back and gave her one last look before completely leaving her sight. Kagome could only stare at where he had been standing, wondering if this was all just a figment of her imagination or maybe she was dreaming a wonderful dream. And somewhere in the back of her mind, Kagome's imagination was conjuring up fantasies of meeting the amber eyed man who had invaded her thoughts and would change her life forever.

well thats the first chapter. Tell me if you guys like it or not. Plz read and review because i would really appreciate it. Thanks.

Shadowblack21


	2. Getting Acquainted

Thanks to you guys who reviewed because it's really appreciated. Well I don't really have all that much to say so I guess on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Just my Story.

* * *

Kagome couldn't shake the picture of the person who had just jumped off the roof out of her mind. She just continued to stare at where he had just been standing.

'_That guy who just jumped off the roof, who was he? He looked so handsome. He looks so graceful jumping off the roof. …jumping off the room? Oh My God, that guy just jumped off the top of the roof!!!'_

Kagome's mind had finally jumped out of its stupor and registered exactly what she had seen. She ran over and grabbed her coat. Throwing it on while looking out of her door, Kagome silently crept out of her room watching for any guards or nurses who would probably lock her in her room for trying to leave so late at night. Luckily, Kagome made it all the way downstairs without being caught and ran out into the garden to look for the person who had just jumped.

"Where is he? From here he jumped, he should've landed around her somewhere. Dammit, I need some more light." Kagome said to herself while searching the grounds for any signs of life.

Kagome was having difficulty searching because of the lack of moonlight at the moment. The clouds had chosen this opportune moment to block out the moon causing darkness to shroud most of the garden. She turned round and round looking and right when she was about to give up and go back inside thinking that she just imagined it all, the clouds moved and in the corner she saw him. As the moon light slowly crept over his body, Kagome could see how his hair almost sparkled in the moonlight. He looked even more handsome up close and a well built body she also noticed. She inched closer almost as if she was afraid he was going to get up and pounce on her any second.

'_Is he dead?'_

Kagome finally got close enough to touch him and reached out to see if he was alright, but Kagome suddenly jumped back in surprise, falling backwards, when he suddenly opened his eyes and stared right at her.

"What do you want?!" He said in a gruff voice that held an air of underlying silkiness.

"I-I… I just wanted…to…well…" Kagome could hardly string any coherent thoughts as he stared at her almost as if he was looking into her soul.

As he stared, Kagome noticed the amber color she had noticed before, but she also noticed a look of shock and sadness she hadn't noticed from afar.

"Will you just spit it out, or just go away. I don't to associate with your kind." The silver haired man said turning away while trying to push himself up, but failing and fell back into his position of lying on his stomach with his face turned away from Kagome.

"Are you okay?" Kagome said shaking some of her nervousness away and choosing to ignore his rude behavior even though she was just trying to help him.

"Yes. Now could you just go and leave me alone. I already told you I don't ant your kind near me." He said not even bothering to look at her.

"Hey! I came out here to see if you needed any help and all I get is attitude from you, and what do you mean "my kind"? Kagome said letting her anger get the better of her this time.

He didn't have anytime to answer because right after Kagome had asked that question, a creature which looked like an over sized flea came bounding in out of nowhere.

"Master Inuyasha! There you are. I was worried sick about you for I had no idea where you had gone off to." The flea said to the man on the floor as he jumped over to his side.

"Myoga. Good thing you're here. Do you have anything for me?" Inuyasha asked talking to the flea while totally ignoring Kagome who was just standing there with a look of pure shock across her face.

"Yes master. Here." Myoga said, taking of the sack that he had around his neck revealing a hoard of food that Inuyasha began eating as soon as he saw it.

Myoga watched his master chomp down on the food he had brought, but then he noticed the other person that as with them. Myoga turned to Kagome and just seemed stare at here face for a few moments.

"M-Master. Who is this girl? Isn't that…" Myoga said not taking his eyes off Kagome.

"NO!" Inuyasha said in a harsh tone that made Kagome jump a little. "She is not, so don't you dare say anything. She is just some girl that came out here for no reason so leave her be."

Myoga nodded slightly, but still couldn't take his eyes of Kagome's face which was starting to scare her a little bit.

"Excuse me? But could somebody tell me what's going on?" Kagome said, finally getting her voice back after her initial shock.

Myoga looked from Kagome to Inuyasha, but Inuyasha just continued to eat his food in silence.

"Why are you out here if I may ask?" Myoga said turning back to Kagome since his master was going to be of no help.

"Why? Well I was in my room when I saw him, uhh Inuyasha, jump right off the roof of that building and I came to see if he was okay or not."

"So you came out here to see if Master Inuyasha was okay? Well then I guess I should thank you then uhh…"

"Oh it's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Well Ms. Kagome. Thank you. I can never keep an eye on him. He's so irresponsible." Myoga said while after bowing his head causing Inuyasha to snort at his comment.

"Feh. It's not like she did anything but stare at me anyways." Inuyasha said now standing up after eating his food.

"Well Excuse me. I tried to help you, but you just threw attitude at me and threw my help back in my face. And what's with the food anyways?" Kagome asked looking at the now empty sack.

"Well you see, Master has a little problem with his body because he doesn't follow the ways of his bloodline, and that's why I have to come whenever I believe his energy is about to run out to help him replenish his spirits. Thankfully I only really need to do this on full moon nights." Myoga said gaining a glare from Inuyasha.

"You're telling her too much Myoga."

"Ways of his bloodline? What are you talking about? And why on full moon nights only?" Kagome asked eyes clearly shining with confusion.

"Well you see, Master doesn't really like to drink blood. So his body never has enough energy to function to its potential. So he really is a troublesome Master." Myoga said appearing to have ignored Inuyasha's protests.

"Drink blood? What are you talking about? Why would he need to drink blood?" Kagome said fear creeping into her body, but at the same time a heightened sense of excitement also began to flood her body.

Myoga looked at Inuyasha, who just sort of shrugged his shoulders while looking away from Kagome. Myoga closed his eyes after turning back to Kagome and seemed to be concentrating. Kagome just watched with no idea of was going on. She yelped in surprise as Myoga disappeared into a little puff of smoke. Kagome waved her hand around to clear the smoke and she was met with a little bat. Kagome's mind just seemed to spin even more with confusion.

"What the hell? What just happened?" Kagome said in a panicked voice as she watched the bat fly next to Inuyasha and perch on his shoulder.

"Are you really that stupid? I apparently am supposed to drink blood. I have a bat with me. And I am out at night, and survived a fall from the top of the hospital. Plus if you can't see I clearly have fangs. What else could I possibly be?" Inuyasha asked with a look that clearly showed how he thought she was slow in the head.

"_What does he mean? Drinks blood and with those fangs? That could only mean…'_

"But that's impossible. That would mean that you're a…a…vampire?" Kagome asked not really grasping just what she was saying.

"Ding ding. You are correct. And for the grand prize you get to see a nice little trick. I'm going to make myself disappear." Inuyasha said looking right at Kagome.

"Huh?" Kagome intelligently responded.

Inuyasha smirked and turned around and walked toward the outside of garden.

"See ya wench."

And with that Inuyasha walked a few steps before a gust of wind seemed to blow through him as Kagome watched as his figure seemed to fade out of sight with the wind until he complete left Kagome's sight. Kagome, once again, could only stare at where he had just disappeared literally into thin air. She noticed something on the floor where Inuyasha had just been standing moments ago. Sitting on the floor in the grass, a little pouch with some writing on it shone in the moonlight. She walked over and picked it up noticing it wasn't any bigger than the palm of her hand. Inuyasha's name was sewn across the pouch, and even though her curiosity was gnawing away at her insides, Kagome couldn't bring herself to open the pouch and check its contents. She just put it in her pocket and smiled almost certain that Inuyasha would come back for it and she would be able to see him again.

* * *

"Hey wench! I believe you have something of mine." Inuyasha said standing in front of Kagome who was sitting on a bench in the garden reading a book.

Kagome's eyes began to twitch involuntarily at Inuyasha's greeting.

"Wench? Where do you get off calling me a wench? Is that anyway to greet me?" Kagome asked glaring at Inuyasha.

"Well what else am I supposed to call you wench? I mean someone as lowly as yourself only deserves such a name." Inuyasha said not entirely looking at Kagome as if she wasn't worth his time.

"ARGH! You know if this is your way of asking for something, then you had better come back after you've practiced a little bit."

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome with an indecipherable look on his face.

"What do you mean ask? Its mine and you have no right to make me ask for my own stuff."

"Well I found it for you, so yes. I would say that you at least owe it to me to call me by my name while _asking_ for your little pouch thingy, which by the way what's in this thing."

"Grr. Just give me it back wench!"

"Excuse me? I couldn't quite hear you. Would you mind repeating that? In-u-ya-sha," Kagome said in a sing song voice as she stood up from the bench and began walking back inside.

"Dammit. Okay, wait! I can't believe I'm doing this." Inuyasha said while walking up to her after swiping his hand down his face in frustration.

"Kagome," Inuyasha grounded out in a low growl," could you give me back my stuff?"

"Ah Ah Ah. You didn't say the magic word." Kagome said with a huge smile on her face that she wasn't afraid to show Inuyasha.

Inuyasha almost slapped himself out of frustration. What could this girl possibly be thinking, doing this to someone that could definitely end her life at any moment.

"_**Please**_"

"See now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Kagome said taking out the pouch from her pocket and handing it back to Inuyasha who quickly attached it to a string that was tied around his neck.

"So if you don't mind my asking what exactly is in that thing anyways?" Kagome asked tilting her head in curiosity while looking down at the pouch.

Inuyasha just looked at her and then down at the pouch with an unreadable expression.

"It's none of your damn business what's in this thing because its mine and it has nothing to do with you."

"Now master is that anyway to talk to Miss Kagome after she went through the trouble of finding your possession?" Myoga said appearing out of the blue and perching himself on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Oh hi Myoga! I was wondering where you were. So," Kagome said placing out her hand so she could pick up Myoga, which she did and brought him up to her face while Inuyasha watched with feigned disinterest, "what exactly was that thing I found anyways?"

Myoga once again looked back at Inuyasha who seemed to have a warning look in his eyes and then back at Kagome.

"Uhh… Well you see… it's just a little memento Inuyasha has kept from his mother."

"MYOGA!" Inuyasha said walking over to Kagome and trying to grab at Myoga.

Kagome quickly turned away so that Inuyasha couldn't reach Myoga who was cautiously looking over her finger tips at the now enraged Inuyasha.

"What are you so angry about? Are you embarrassed or something that you kept something from your mother? What do you think she would say if she found out about this?"

Inuyasha stopped his advances and just turned away his expression once again going into a blank state almost with no emotion.

"She wouldn't say anything. I mean how could she when she's dead." He said with a slightly pained voice that gave away some of the emotion that he was hiding under the mask he was currently wearing.

"Dead? Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't know. I mean I just assumed… but I mean how did she die because I mean you're a vampire and don't vampires live for hundreds of years?" Kagome said trying to get Inuyasha to look her in the face who was still staring off into space.

Inuyasha seemed to be debating with himself. He was looking everywhere but at Kagome with thoughts running through his minds every new place he looked.

'_Why is she so curious? Can I trust her? No I can't trust her. I'll never trust these weak humans again. But it's been so long since I've talked to someone. And she reminds so much…'_

Inuyasha's resolve was beginning to die down, but Kagome took his silence as a sign that she had offended him.

"Oh, well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I mean it's really none of my business and I would understand if-"

"You're wrong."

Kagome just looked confused for a moment. One because Inuyasha had just interrupted her ramblings, and two because Inuyasha didn't bite her head off for asking such personal questions.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you're wrong. I'm not a vampire. I guess I kind of lied the last time I was here. I am only a half blooded vampire, a half breed. They call half blooded vampires like myself, who are born of a vampire and a human, dhampirs." Inuyasha said while looking down at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Dhampir? So what does that mean?" Kagome asked with confusion clearly written on her face.

"Yes. As I said, it means that one is half vampire and half human. My mother," Inuyasha paused for a moment with a look of pain etched across his face, but as soon as it came it went, "was human. My father was a vampire who chose my mother as his partner."

'_Partner? What's that? Does he mean like married or something?'_

"Now master Inuyasha, your father wasn't just any ordinary vampire." Myoga said from behind Kagome where he was still hiding just in case Inuyasha decided to make a lunge for him again.

"What do you mean he wasn't an ordinary vampire?" Kagome asked forgetting about her question for a moment.

"Well you see, Master Inuyasha father, Master Inutaisho, was the leader of the Shikon clan of vampires, one of the few noble families left in the vampire world. You see the vampire world, like the human world, has its own, well, celebrities. Master Inutaisho was one of the most powerful vampires of his time and thus became the head of the clan. Every vampire in this world knew of Master Inuyasha's father. It was a sad day when he died." Myoga said while looking down, showing his hurt over the situation.

"Well, if he was such a great vampire, then how did he die?" Kagome asked.

"My father was a great vampire, but he also was a great person. Most vampires see humans as nothing more than food, but my father saw them as so much more than that. He loved my mother, and eventually that led to his death. He was protecting my mother from some rouge Lyres who were trying to attack my mother, when they got their hands on my mother. My father did all he could, but in the end there were too many of them even with his powers. He couldn't let my mother die like that, so he offered himself instead of my mother and of course the animals couldn't pass up the chance at the Inutaisho's blood. He let her run while he stayed, but he fought until he killed all of them, costing him his life. My father sacrificed his own life for my mother's and I never even got to meet him." Inuyasha said, walking over to the bench so he could sit down.

"So he died before you were born?" Kagome said taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah. My mom was pregnant with me when he died. The thing is that I'm lucky that I even got to meet my mom. I guess my dad had a lot of faith in her."

"Huh? What do you mean? He saved her and everything right?"

"He did save her, but he also died. He left his partner behind and I guess he knew that she could survive."

"Partner? You said that before too. What do you mean he left his partner behind? Is that like getting married?"

"No you idiot!" Inuyasha said gruffly trying to shake off the feelings of the past that he had been getting caught in, returning to his rude self, "It's a lot more complicated than that."

"Why are you calling me an idiot?" Kagome yelled back, "I just learned that vampires really existed today. How am I supposed t know anything about them."

"She has a point master." Myoga said butting into the argument.

"Shut up Myoga. Well I guess I'll just have to explain it to you. Well of course you know that vampires have a need to drink blood?" Inuyasha said in a voice as if he was speaking to a child.

Kagome just nodded wondering where this was going.

"Well, vampires now a days usually have what we call a partner or someone who us vampires and dhampirs rely on for blood. Now while we can drink other's blood, consequences come out of drinking a human's blood without making them your partner."

"Consequences? Like what?"

"Well I was going to get to that if you didn't interrupt. When a vampire or dhampirs drinks the blood of a human without making them their partner, they become what we call Lyres, which basically stands for a human who has been changed into a vampire."

"Like the ones you were talking about with your father?"

"Yes, will you let me finish? Damn. Anyways, these humans turn into Lyres and three possibly things can happen. One: The human will die because they cannot handle the transformation. Two: They can turn into a vampire that thirsts for blood, but they do not have the power to change other humans into vampires. That kind of power is only reserved for pure blooded vampires and dhampirs. Three: While the human can handle the transformation into a vampire, they cannot handle the blood thirst that comes with it. Essentially they become monsters that do nothing but hunt humans for blood and don't stop until they kill them. They become mindless animals."

"Well if that's true, what does making someone a partner mean?"

"Well when a vampire or dhampirs makes someone their partner, that human doesn't become a vampire or anything of the sort. They merely stay human, but with a little added bonus. Along with being stuck with that vampire for the rest of their lives, they also take on the life of their vampire."

"Wait, take on the life? What do you mean?" Kagome asked slowly piecing the information she'd been given.

"Vampires and Dhampirs have an extended life which last from anywhere to 800 to 1000 years. When a human becomes their partner, they too have an extended life that is tied to their vampire or dhampir. That also means that if the vampire should die, then their partner will also die, but there are loopholes."

"Loopholes?"

"Yes. In one instance, a partner can drink the blood of their vampire, but that only frees them of being with that vampire and sharing their death, causing them to live just as long, ya know the whole 800 to 1000 year life thing. If a partner has a strong enough will to stay alive, then they can fight off the inevitable death that comes for their lives. My mother had such an instinct. She stayed alive for me, but like I said, partners really can't escape death. She died not too long after I was born, about when I was 6." Inuyasha said with a little bit of sadness breaking his mask of indifference.

"Well if that's the case, why didn't your mom drink your dad's blood to stay alive?"

"That's because when people make a contract with their partners, it is a life long commitment and there is usually a strong bond between the two. In my parent's case, they loved each other. I think my mom could have survived without my dad, but I don't really think she wanted to. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life waiting to be with my father." Inuyasha said smiling just a little bit at the thought of his parents. "So in the end there was no escaping her fate."

"That's it? Man, that would mean that you're either stuck with em or die without em. Sheesh, what luck." Kagome said.

"Yeah, I suppose, but there is also one other way to be free." Inuyasha said after a little bit of silence in a lower than usual voice.

"One more way? What is it something gruesome or something?" Kagome asked in a playful tone.

"I guess you could say that. You remember when I told you that partners usually have a strong and special bond?"

"Uhh… Yeah I suppose, why?" Kagome said losing her smile after noticing Inuyasha's seriousness.

"Well that's normally because a vampire or dhampir won't make a human their partner unless they truly respect and trust their partners. They put their mind, body, and soul into the contract that they make with each other. This is mainly because of the last way to get rid of the contract made between partners."

"You're starting to scare me a little bit there Inuyasha. Come on it couldn't be all that bad." Kagome said with a little nervous chuckle.

"Well I guess it depends on how you look at it. The third way to for a partner to free themselves of their vampire is to kill them. They would need to stab their vampire partner in the heart and taste the blood that would come from that wound."

Kagome's face paled a little bit at just the thought of watching someone do that.

"Really? That's a little harsh don't you think I mean come on. How could some one do that after making that kind of a contract with someone?"

"Well you see that's why vampires must be cautious when choosing their partners. They don't want to have to look out for their own partner trying to kill them in the middle of their sleep. But you see I only explained the ways that a human partner can rid themselves of their vampire, but there is a way a vampire can rid themselves of a human partner and that is simply killing them."

"My God what is with all this killing with you vampires? I mean can't you guys just do things without bloodshed." Kagome asked while looking up at the sky.

"Well I mean if there was no blood, then it just wouldn't be vampire now would it? But there comes a price with killing a partner. If the partner should die, the vampire would lose a bit of himself with the partner. It would effectively shorten their life span by the length of the contract between the two. So there are consequences for everything." Inuyasha said finally finishing his long winded explanation of his world.

'_Why did I even take the time to tell her any of this in the first place?'_

Kagome just sat there for a couple minutes taking in all she had heard and couldn't believe that this was al actually happening around her. Well I guess she finally got her wish for her life to become interesting, but who could've guessed this would've happened.

"Vampires? Partners? Lyres? God what else is going on in this world that I don't even know about? So you are being totally serious about all this right?" Kagome asked still a little skeptical about all she had just heard.

"God, why would I even bother lying to someone like you? I swear it's all true okay." Inuyasha said with a little annoyance evident in his voice.

"Wow that sounds like some kind of life you lead there Inuyasha. Sounds like it's hard for you though. I mean all these things you have to worry about and stuff. I don't know if I could handle that." Kagome said stretching her arms up and standing up so she could walk around.

Inuyasha just watched her walk around a little bit.

'_That's weird. I expected her to get all excited and ask if she could become a vampire or something. This is kind of weird."_

"Uhh, yeah I guess so. So what about you?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome said turning around to look at Inuyasha with the sun shining from behind her.

Inuyasha just stared for a second just taking in her looks.

'_She looks so much like her, but at the same time there's just something different about her. I just can't put my finger on it but…'_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said waving a hand in front of his face.

"W-What!?" Inuyasha said turning his face away because he was blushing at the thought that he had just been caught staring.

"Spaced on me there for a second, God am I that boring?" Kagome asked while tilting her head to side while putting her face right in front of his.

"Uhh…I mean…just shut up." Inuyasha said gruffly getting up to try and walk away.

"Whoa there. There is no need to get all worked up. Sheesh." Kagome said while grabbing Inuyasha's arm and making him sit down next to her. "Anyways, what was it you meant when you asked about me."

"Well, I just wanted to know something about you. I mean I just basically spilled my life story. So I think I deserve a little information." Inuyasha said folding his arms and leaning back on the bench.

"Well, there's not really all that much to tell. I mean I've always lived around here. Never been farther than the state boundary. Well I live with my mother and my little brother. My father…well he just kind of left one day and never came back. I guess we just weren't good enough for the man." Kagome said with a little bit of malice, but also with a little bit of sadness in her voice. "Wrap all that into a nice little ball and add a little bit of boredom, actually throw in a crap load of boredom and you have my life."

"Well it sounds like you haven't had thee best life either, but at least you're here now. And your dad is a fool; he doesn't know what he is missing out on." Inuyasha said looking straight ahead.

'_Why am I being so nice to her?'_

_Why is he being so nice to me?'_

Both Inuyasha and Kagome sat there staring into space basking in the sun and the comfortable silence tat was hanging in the air. Kagome closed her eyes and sat in the sun thinking about the ridiculousness of this whole ordeal. Who would've guessed that vampires actually existed in this world, and that she would actually be able to meet one here in the flesh sitting out here sunbathing with her on a bench.

'_Wait, sunbathing?!! How is that possible?'_

"INUYASHA!" Kagome suddenly yelled jolting Inuyasha from his trance as he turned to look at her with a confused expression on his face.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"You have to get out of the sun I mean you'll die, or melt, or burst into ashes." Kagome said while taking off her sweater, trying to throw it over him while dragging him toward the shade.

"What the hell is a matter with you, wench. Are you slow in the brain? I have been out here in the sun this whole time and you are worrying just NOW that I'm in the sun? Wow you are just as slow as I thought you were." Inuyasha said after taking her sweater off his head and threw it back at her.

"But how are you able to walk around in the sun like that? I mean I always thought that vampires died if they walked around in the sun." Kagome asked with confusion written all over her face.

"Well think of it as being one of the perks of being a dhampir. Having human blood in my body has allowed me to withstand the effects of the sun. So you don't have to worry about me disappearing into thin air." Inuyasha said waving his hand around.

"Oh well that's a relief" Kagome said walking past Inuyasha and picking up a water bottle that was sitting next to the bench and taking a sip.

"Yeah maybe you should notice these things sooner next time wench."

"Well sorry for being worried you jerk." Kagome said while splashing some water on Inuyasha.

"Oh God!" Inuyasha said falling on the floor and curling into a ball.

"Oh my God! What's wrong with you?" Kagome said running to his side and checking to see what's wrong.

"Uhh…Sun may not hurt me, but water has the same effects as a normal vampire for me." Inuyasha said lifting up his arm that the water had got on revealing a missing hand.

"Oh my GOD!" Kagome screamed looking at his now missing hand and the rest of his disappearing body.

"Hey wench, thanks a lot." Inuyasha sputtered out dramatically before totally disappearing into nothing.

"What just happened? Oh my God, I just killed Inuyasha! INUYASHA COME BACK!" Kagome yelled while frantically looking around everywhere.

"Wow. I didn't know you loved me so much."

Kagome turned around to see a smirking Inuyasha with no missing hand, no injuries, no anything, just a wide smirk on his face as he looked at Kagome who was on the floor where he was just moments ago.

"What? How? What the hell?" Kagome managed to sputter out while pointing to him and to the spot he disappeared and back again.

Inuyasha watched with amusement shining in his eyes until he couldn't hold it in any longer and started to laugh freely bending over while holding his stomach. Kagome stopped her panicking to look at Inuyasha. She noticed how much more handsome his face looked with a smile on it. She couldn't stop staring or listening to his deep rich laugh even if it was at her expense. Somehow she felt a bit of pride at the fact that she had gotten him to laugh so openly.

"You should smile more. It suits you."

Inuyasha slowed his laughing down and just sort of looked at her then turned away.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said with a smile still on his face, but he wasn't about to let Kagome know that.

"Miss Kagome, I haven't seen master Inuyasha laugh or smile like that in years." Myoga admitted in Kagome's ear so that Inuyasha could not hear.

Kagome smiled at this and just watched as Inuyasha stood off the side with his arms crossed looking away from her. Kagome turned to looked back out at the sun as it was beginning to set in the distance. Time had passed so fast talking to Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't remember the last time she had been able to spend time just talking with someone and not wishing for something exciting to happen, but that could have just been because Inuyasha was a vampire.

"So how old are you Inuyasha? I mean being a vampire and everything. Are you like 100 or 200?" Kagome asked watching Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you talking about? I don't look that old do I? Sheesh, I'm only 22."

"What really? God you're three years older than I am. I'm only 19. Well I guess that means you have a long time left before you croak then huh?" Kagome said walking around to stand in front of Inuyasha.

"I guess so."

"Well I guess that means you're gonna be stuck or actually your partner is gonna be stuck with you for a long time then." Kagome joked.

"I'll never get a damn partner." Inuyasha said harshly before turning around and walking off in another direction away from Kagome.

"Whoa, wait up! What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Kagome said jogging after Inuyasha and grabbing his arm.

"Nothing okay! God all you goddamn humans always think something has to be wrong. Nothing is wrong okay!" Inuyasha yelled shaking off Kagome and walking away.

"There is definitely something wrong okay. Now could you please tell me what's wrong? Was it something I said?" Kagome asked grabbing Inuyasha's arm again.

"Nothing. It's really nothing." Inuyasha said in a normal voice this time as he turned around and looked right in Kagome's face with a weird expression before turning away again. "C'mon Myoga we are leaving."

"Yes master. Bye Miss Kagome, and don't mind master. He'll be fine in a little while." Myoga said as he hopped off her shoulder and onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Okay, but wait Inuyasha." Kagome stopped Inuyasha one more time, but Inuyasha did not turn around. "Will I ever see you again?"

'_It doesn't really matter if I do or not right? I mean I only want to see him because he is an interesting person and my life isn't as boring when he's around.'_

Inuyasha just stood still for a moment and then kept on walking until he disappeared into thin air once more.

"Feh, who knows time, will tell."

And with that Kagome was left once more just staring at the spot where he had just been standing wondering desperately if she would get to see the silver haired vampire she had grown fond of in such a short amount of time.

* * *

So sorry for the super long time it took to update and everything if anyone is still willing to read this. Things have just been absolutely impossible around here and you would think I would have massive amounts of free time in the summer, but I guess I'm just not that lucky. Anyways I hope you like this story so far and where its going ya know with the whole vampire thang. And I know it was just a lot of information I threw at you, but it's just set up for the rest of the story. So please R&R if you could because I would really appreciate it. Till next time.

Shadowblack21


End file.
